User talk:ShadowProve13
Hey~ Hey Senpai~ How's your day so far? I'll be on chat around 1:40-2~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 02:28, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ok ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 02:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ I have to go pick up my cat from the vets so I'll be on char around 5-5:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 05:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Nope, something even stranger >-> I'll tell you on the chat >-> Piglet98 (talk) 07:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 4:40-5~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 05:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I have to go to the dentist q.q So I'll be on chat around 4ish~ Hope to see you then~ And wish me luck q.q Piglet98 (talk) 02:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Just leave me a message when you're going on chat~ I'll just be...surfing the net and reading manga~ Piglet98 (talk) 02:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey~! Sorry for my late reply >~< My brother and sister wanted me to play with them ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 10:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How r u? Hot where you are? Cause here I think I'm melting @-@ I'm going on chat around 5-5:30~ Once I've had something cold to drink...@-@ Piglet98 (talk) 05:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok~ You do that~ I'll see you then~ Have a nice nap~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll going to have dinner so I'll be on chat around 7~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 5~ Hope to see you then~~ Piglet98 (talk) 05:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 3-3:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 03:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 05:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ Sorry, I have to go for a walk with my sister and mother....argh..._ _II See you on later~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ Well....I'm exhausted @-@ And going on chat~ Hope to see you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I might be going to bed soon~ So you if don't come before then~ 'Night~' Piglet98 (talk) 11:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Just wondering where you were last night? Did something happen? If you're making it on tonight; I'll be on around 7:30-8~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Senpai~ If you don't come on before I go to bed then 'Night~' Oh! And I also finished reading Deadman Wonderland~ You're right! It was awesome~! Piglet98 (talk) 11:05, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Long Time Hey Shadow-senpai~ It's been awhile since we've talked....at all. I'm just wondering if you're ok~ Are you ok? q.q Piglet98 (talk) 05:54, January 28, 2014 (UTC) First let me say.....You're Alive!!!!!!!!!! My dad kept saying that you might be dead =3= And it's ok~ I was just worried something bad happened to your int-to you! To you of course....hehehe...^^" Does this mean your internet is ok now? Or are you at school? ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 02:18, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Yay~! I was about to go mad from not talking to you! >~< Well I'm going on chat now~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ I'm going on now~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah! Ok~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat~ Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 7:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC) No Swinning Carnival! :'D I don't have to go to the swimming carnival!! :'D And I'll be on chat around 7-7:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Just letting you know I'll be on chat around 3-3:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 03:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ I'm going on now~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ Going on now~ See you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai....I can't get back on chat =.= I'll try a few more times but if I don't come back on...I most likely gave up and went to bed, so Night~ If that does happen >~> Piglet98 (talk) 13:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Sorry about last night, I couldn't get back on chat q.q I'm heading on chat around 1ish~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 00:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 7-7:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I can't either q.q Do you want to try your chat? Piglet98 (talk) 08:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ And poor you ^^" First I have to have a shower and then I'll be on~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 7:30-8~ See you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:08, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ So how did it go today? Did he come after 10am~? ^.^ And I'll be on chat around 5-5:30...I hope ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 05:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ And okie dokie~ See you then~ But which chat? IE or ours? Piglet98 (talk) 08:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokie~ Piglet98 (talk) 09:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okie Dokie~ See you there~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Looks like I missed you by a few hours XD I'll be heading on chat around 6:30-7~ I'll be on our chat~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 07:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Shadow how are you? (Is the wikia working for you cause i have had problems with it for 12 hrs ;o;) Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Apparently there has been a big issue i just saw the blogs people have added on the main community wikia this bug must be a major one also tell pigley i said hi~ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shadow~ The wikia chats are still down q.q meaning it must be a really big bug ._. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey shadow been a while how are you? Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 09:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC)